


Pines, Dipper

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [70]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An in-universe article about Dipper Pines.





	Pines, Dipper

Pines, Dipper (1999-2012)

Little is known for certain about this member of the famous Pines family, but certain dedicated historians (particularly the renowned A.H. Northrup- see article on Northrup, A.H. for further details) have managed to pin down certain details about his life.

Dipper Pines was the twin brother of the well-known demon hunter and supernatural rights advocate Mabel Pines (see article on Pines, Mabel for further details), and he went missing around the time of the Transcendence. Given that the twins were in the vicinity of Gravity Falls when the event transpired, Dipper Pines is generally assumed to have perished during the Transcendence or its immediate aftermath, though rumors abounded in the time period shortly after the fact that he had been somehow transformed rather than killed (no clear proof of this theory has ever been discovered). Both twins were twelve years old at the time of the Transcendence.

Dipper Pines, like the rest of the Pines family, is believed to have a deep connection to the demon Alcor the Dreambender (see article on Alcor for further details); perhaps the most unusual of these connections is that several witnesses have reported the demon taking a form resembling that of the boy as he appeared during the time shortly preceding the Transcendence, even when his presence at the time could not be connected to the Pines family.

The connection between Dipper Pines and Alcor, particularly as it pertains to the demon’s apparent affinity for the surviving members of the Pines family, has been the subject of much research, but no one theory can be conclusively confirmed by the existing evidence. The most well-regarded of these theories at the time of this encyclopedia’s publication is that the mysterious disappearance of Dipper Pines was the direct result of a post-Transcendence deal with Alcor wherein the boy lost his life in exchange for the demon acting as a perpetual guardian of his family members; however, there remain certain documents that suggest that the truth lies in other possibilities that remain less popular in academic studies.

As the unearthed evidence connected to the mysterious disappearance of Dipper Pines has proved inconclusive and recent research regarding the Pines family’s connection to the Transcendence has focused on other aspects, many books meant for the general audience have suggested a number of more outrageous theories, including that Dipper Pines went into hiding and remained alive well after his presumed death, that he became Alcor’s assistant as the demon rose to power, or even that he was directly responsible for the Transcendence. However, such works generally ignore the arguments that been established by a great number of academics over the years in order to propagate their own pet theories and can safely be disregarded as mere fiction.

A.H. Northrup’s  _Dipper, Dreams, and Demonic Deals_ elaborates greatly upon the information and theories given above, parsing out the realistic possibilities from the impossible while providing a detailed biography of the life of Dipper Pines. This book is a highly recommended read for those who seek further information regarding this topic from a respectable and reliable academic source.


End file.
